His not Yours
by Recalcitrant
Summary: Four year old Arashi Uchiha, Son of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Rated M to be safe, yaoi, ItaNaru... mention of SasuNaru... R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Fragile Crystal (Thinking of changing to Riddler..Waddya think? sounds cooler :p)

Disclaimed: I no own nothing, me is poor so no sueing please, otherwise i'll cry

Summery: um...Arashi Uchiha is the four year old little boy with Black hair and bright blue eyes. A sweet little child bred into the world by Uchiha Itachi and Naruto Uzumaki.

HOW DID THIS HAPPED?!?!

Warning: Angst? (Not completly sure right now...sorry (Hopefully it's nice)...YAOI!! (Greatest)

Note: I don't like SasuNaru much now..used to think it was GReat but now sasuke's all wierd and dumb and huwt my poor Naru-chan...(a girl can dream of owning such things can't she?) Anyway, I think Sasu deserves some butt-kicking and some serious heart-breaking.

- UN-BETA'D. LOOKING FOR AN HONEST BETA WHO CAN FIX MY SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES AND CAN ALSO CONTRIBUTE TO THE STORY (voice out opinion, i'll give you free reign over it as long as you don't change the story completly, i'll be really happy with some extra idea's)

PLEASE SEND ME A PM IF YOU ARE INTRESTED IN THE JOB. (forever gratefull FG)

Anyway, I've kept you guys long enough, ONm with the show!

* * *

"I will kill you!" Sasuke roared with all the power that his lungs could muster.

Itachi just smirked and waited for the final blow, when suddenly a small whimper was heard from the door. Turning around, Sasuke spotted a small child, no older than four, sniffing, and trying to cover up his mouth to not make any noise.

"T-T-Tou-san" The child mumbled, as he stared at Itachi with his big round sky blue eyes.

Sasuke stared at the small child with an open mouth. Such an innocent look, yet the exact duplicate of Itachi.

"I told you not to come here Arashi" Itachi scolded softly, but he did not move. "Go now, go to your father's room and stay there"

Shaking just a little as the tears rolled down his cheeks. The small boy nodded, letting some strand of his black hair fall to his cheeks and slid the door closed as he left the two men.

"You..You have a son?" he asked, his voice raspy and dry from the shock.

"Strike while you can Otouto," Itachi informed, quickly avoiding the question as he still waited the deadly blow form Sasuke.

"Don't change the subject!, who's the mother" Sasuke snarled, letting his kunai wielded arm to fall to his side.

"Strike now, or forever stay with the guilt of being a weakling," Itachi snarled, shifting only a little, almost twitching. "Can you do nothing?, not even strike a blind man who wants death?"

Sasuke hesitated and his arm began to shake. Soon the sharp kunai clattered loudly to the floor as he stared in sadness at his brother.

Itachi and Sasuke both froze in they're place as they both felt a familiar chakra approach the house hidden amongst the woods.

"Itachi?" Somebody shouted from the living room. "Arashi?" The voice grew louder, thinking the owners of the house had not heard his call.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the balcony, careful no to make a noise he ran away.

"Another day Itachi," He whispered in the wind. "Naruto"

Back at the large estate, Naruto entered his lovers room to see his son, crawled up into a ball, softly crying into the feathery pillows of the large king sized bed.

Quickly moving to his side, Naruto began to cuddle him, silently soothing him with sweet promises and loving caresses.

He picked up his son and walked through the house and in the last room he saw Itachi sitting stock still.

"what are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he walked up to Itachi but suddenly noticed a fallen Kunai on the floor

"what's going on?" Naruto cautiously asked, as he carefully picked up the dangerous object with a free hand that did not hold Arashi to his chest.

" Meanie come t..shout…huwt…" the little boy in his arm hiccupped as he lifted his head from his father shoulder.

"Meanie?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Itachi's what's going on?" He asked firmly, getting a little irritated.

"My brother paid me a visit" Itachi softly said as he stood up and walked towards the blond.

"wha..How?!" Naruto asked in surprise. The house was hidden, how did Sasuke find it?

Itachi just shrugged and lifted Arashi from Naruto's arm and into his. Naruto scowled angrily and poked Itachi in the chest. "Take this seriously why don't you!"

Itachi flinched at the sudden impact and rubbed the spot whilst looking ahead.

If his vision was not so damaged he would have torn his own brother to bits, but when his vision was lost, his pride was wounded.

No longer did he feel whole. No longer did he feel strong. He was as strong as a civilian, no sight meant no Sharingan. No sight meant he was powerless and far less vulnerable.

"I cannot continue on like this" Itachi tried to explain as Naruto became even more angrier.

"Why?," he snarled. "Why won't you just let me go to Tsunade-obaa san?" Naruto could feel tears stinging his eyes. Blurring his vision.

"I refuse the help of konohana" He said softly, even though he was being helped by Naruto, a nin from the village hidden in the leaves.

"stop being so damn stubborn Itachi" Naruto said softly "I don't want to loose you and I don't think Arashi wants to either"

When Itachi was about comment on how young Arashi actually was and how the young Uchiha did not now what he wanted he heard a silent whisper that nearly broke his heart.

"Please"

* * *

Need opinions, think I shoudl continue?

Review please!!!,

I like the idea and plot of the story, however I'm not sure you guys like it so ya know...need some motivation before writing...(don't want to write whilst thinking 'will they hate it or will they hate it?')


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto and I don't gain any profit from writing this story so don't sue me please.

Note: Still Unbeta'd. If you see a spelling errors or something points it out in a review, I'll be sure to fix it for you then.

The reviewes I got from the 1st chapter was very nice, thank you guys!!

Thus I decieded to Write more.

Enjoy,

* * *

Itachi could almost feel the radiant smile as he nodded his head in defeat. 

Naruto nearly jumped for joy, he dashed out of the room to pack some of Arashi's and Itachi's essentials before bounding back into the room.

"I'll talk to hokage-sama, she'll listen to me" he announced happily as he gave both the Uchihi's a kiss before skipping back out of the room with glee.

Soon enough they were all walking along a narrow man-made path. Arashi held both of their hand as the little boy insisted that he walk in the middle.

Itachi kept quietly to himself, thinking about the first time Naruto was successfully captured.

-Flashback-

In a small clearing there were two boys atop of each. The woods kept their presence well sealed and cloaked so they did not have to worry about any stranger passing by them.

Naruto was on the floor, beneath Itachi, panting and coughing, trying to regain his breath. Sweat slightly coating his tanned skin.

Itachi on the other hand, though a little out of breath, was more collected than Naruto.

(A/N: I know what your thinking you dirty minded perverts :p)

"Your fast Naruto-kun, But I'm faster" Itachi chided as he tightly bound the blonde boy with a summoned rope. He had finally caught the container of the nine-tailed demon fox, that he'd been chasing after all day. The boy had absolutely refused to fight due to his masters words.

'Run for it Naruto, you can't take them on right this moment'

Naruto was still too busy coughing and wheezing from his out of breath state, that Itachi took pity on him and poured some water down his throat.

"Thanks" Naruto said, slightly coughing again, as some of the water went down the wrong throat.

Itachi was surprised by the gratitude, but shrugged it off as he had a long journey ahead. Uchiha Itachi might as well get used to Naruto now, as they'd be spending a month or so together.

-End flashback-

An entire day's trip was put into the effort of arriving in Konohagakure. The travel was so slow due to the fact that Arashi could not keep up with both of the fully qualified nin and through most of the trip, he demanded to be carried. It was also due to the fact that Itachi was blind and he needed to be carefully guided through the labyrinth of a forest without walking face first into a tree or tripping over the root of a tree.

"Who's there" Kotetsu asked as Isumo looked around at the gate.

"Naruto" the blond hyperactive boy announced as he appeared out of the forming mist with a small boy in his arm and a man who looked like a farmer.

"Who's your friend?" Isumo asked, as he kicked Genma under the table to wake him up.

Naruto was about to reply when he was interrupted by Kotetsu.

"Hokage-samas been looking for you, something about Sasuke Uchiha." Kotetsu said, going back to sitting down beside Genma who looked a little pissed off for being woke up from his dream.

"I have to go see her right away" Naruto announced, nodding to the guys and waving with one free hand as he left with the strange farmer.

"Congratulations, you got passed the guards, now what?" Itachi asked softly, almost expecting to go to Naruto's small apartment.

"We go to Tsunade obaa-san and she can heal you" Naruto declare confidently but quietly as not to wake up Arashi.

"Then what? We skip off and be on our merry way?" Itachi asked with a hint of venom in his voice. "What will you tell her?"

Naruto quickened his pace a little, trying not to let Itachi's words affect him. Almost rying to block out what Itachi was saying.

"Are you going to tell her how you had sex with an Akatsuki member while they were still trying to kill you for the demon, are you going to tell her that you became pregnant by me and now you're the lover to a blind man with a son named after your father?"

Naruto could feel tears forming in his eyes. "What is your problem?" he asked softly, obviously trying his best to hide the hurt in his voice.

Hesitantly, Itachi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just you never think these things though properly"

Naruto held his head in defeat, he knew Itachi didn't want to come to Konoha to get his vision fixed by Tsunade, Naruto knew this very well, but he'd be damned if the oldest Uchiha moped around their house, mumbling about better being dead than blind all day long. He'd be damned if Itachi just let some attacker take his life without even trying to defend himself.

He'd be damned if Itachi left Arashi with a single parent.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter a little longer. However the meeting with the hokage kindof dragged on for soo long with many many speaches so I decided to cut it off and rework it. 

Hopefully I'll have the fixed version up as chapter three tomorrow.

Please leave me a review. I'd love to hear some of your idea's on how i could improve the sotry. Thanks for reading


End file.
